<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DSMP drabbles that i came up with by Lunar_Steller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482830">DSMP drabbles that i came up with</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Steller/pseuds/Lunar_Steller'>Lunar_Steller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Fics idk why i created [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Steller/pseuds/Lunar_Steller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GET YOUR ONE-SHOTS AND HEADCANONS HERE THEYRE ALL FREE HERE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, PLATONIC UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE (WILL PUT IN NOTES)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Fics idk why i created [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gods and Goddesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yeah i made this at 3 am have fun</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SO GODS AND GODDESSES AU LETS GO-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY PERSONAL OPINION MY DUDES-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza – God of Nature</p><p>Kristen – Goddess of Life</p><p>Techno – God of the Wild</p><p>Wilbur – God of Music</p><p>Tommy – God of Eternal Youth</p><p>Fundy – God of the Hunt</p><p>HBomb – God of Maids &amp; Servants</p><p>Bad – God of the Dead</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap – God of Fire</p><p>Skeppy – God of the Earth</p><p>Skepina – Goddess of the Ocean</p><p>Jack Manifold – God of Rain</p><p> </p><p>JSchlatt – God of Dictators</p><p>Eret – Deity of Royalty, Traitors, and Spies</p><p>Ranboo – God of Memory and Alligence</p><p>Tubbo – God of Diplomats</p><p>Lani – Goddess of Friendship</p><p> </p><p>Puffy – Goddess of Defensive Battle Strategy</p><p>Purpled – God of Offensive Battle Strategy</p><p>Dream – God of War</p><p>Drista – Goddess of Craftsmanship</p><p> </p><p>Quackity – God of the Sun</p><p>Minx – Goddess of the Moon</p><p>George – God of the Stars</p><p> </p><p>Niki – Goddess of Art and Love</p><p>Alyssa – Goddess of Beauty</p><p> </p><p>Karl – God of Time</p><p>Sam – God of Innovation</p><p>Foolish – God of Architecture</p><p> </p><p>Demigods:</p><p>Ant – Fundy’s kid</p><p>Punz – Eret’s kid</p><p>Ponk – Puffy’s kid</p><p>Callahan – Karl’s kid</p><p>Spifey – Hbomb’s kid</p><p> </p><p>Additions:</p><p>The ones grouped together are family (except the demigods).</p><p>SBI + Fundy is the same with the addition of HBomb and Fundy being twins.</p><p>Schlatt and Eret are siblings and Tubbo, Lani, and Ranboo are cousins. Eret’s the older sibling of the two of them.</p><p>After everyone who has kids, had their kids, Eret got so much baby fever that Drista and Niki literally molded Ranboo and Kristen brought him to life. Eret was super happy when Ranboo was “born” and gave him a good childhood, even though Ranboo barely remembers a thing.</p><p>Like in canon, Bad is Sapnap’s father, but he’s more commonly associated with his group.</p><p>Kristen created Skeppy, Skepina, and Jack so Sapnap could have others who had powers closer to his.</p><p>Puffy, though technically the oldest sibling, acts more of the mother because Purpled and Dream are impulsive idiots and Drista could not care one bit about anything.</p><p>Alyssa and Niki are twins and spend most of their time collaborating on making what people love even more beautiful.</p><p>Ranboo’s memories are contained in a library that everyone can access. His personal memories are locked in a restricted area that he only lets certain people into. Currently, no one has set foot into the area. But Ranboo has considered letting Tubbo into it before.</p><p>Karl’s kids’ life expectancy is around 200-300 years.</p><p>Karl always makes sure Sam’s and Foolish’s creations last throughout history.</p><p>The DreamSMP is their version of D&amp;D based on what they know about it. (your author doent know shit about d&amp;d but wants to get into it)</p><p>Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Ranboo were all created around the same time. Their ages are Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo, Tommy. Drista and Lani were created shortly after.</p><p>Each family has this name they’re called by those their worshiped by:</p><p>SBI + Fundy &amp; HBomb – The Basis family</p><p>Schlatt, Eret, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Lani – The Political family</p><p>Puffy, Purpled, Dram, and Drista – The Battle Family</p><p>George, Minx, and Q – The Celestial Family</p><p>Skeppy, Skepina, Sapnap, and Jack – The Elemantal Family</p><p>Niki and Alyssa – The Enchanting Family</p><p>Karl, Sam, and Foolish – The Eternal Family</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i put way to much thought into this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. High School Sports Teams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HIGH SCHOOL TEAMS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What teams i think the smp would be on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The single coach:</p><p>Phil - Volleyball</p><p>Track:</p><p>Tubbo, Purpled (believe hes ran track), Hbomb, Karl</p><p>American Football:</p><p>Foolish, Dream</p><p>Volleyball:</p><p>Ranboo, Wilbur</p><p>Soccer (football for everyone else):</p><p>Sapnap, Techno, George, Tommy</p><p>Tennis:</p><p>Purpled (bro actually did it)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HIIII EVERYONE IM POSTING THIS FROM MY PHONE SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I MADE THIS ON IMPULSE WHILE WATCHING RANBOOS ENDERWALK SAGA STREAM.</p><p>Will add more soon. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>